I'm in Love with A Player
by SimplyAwesome1
Summary: Being best friends with a player is hard. Especially when your completely and utterly in love with him. Story request for DivaliciousDooL


_**Being best friends with a player is hard. Especially when your completely and utterly in love with him. **_

_**Story request for DivaliciousDooL. **_

_**I'm in Love with A Player **_

* * *

"I had fun last night." I listened to the sound of his voice as we walked down the hall talking about a fling I should know nothing about, but I do. Yet again Randy Orton had a one night stand with some ring rat he met during the show, and I have to hear about it all the time.

I know I sound mean and rude but, you'll never guess why. You got it! I am in love with Randy Orton; in fact the man is my best friend. So of course seeing him with other girls kind of breaks me apart, forcing me to have a foul mood about it.

With a wink, a smile and a snap of his fingers he has the girl falling head over heels. I won't blame them though. He's a beautiful man, and when I say beautiful I mean Fabio beautiful maybe even better. Toned muscles and super hero abs. Tanned skin, steal blue eyes, and a killer smile. Who wouldn't want a man like that? Not to mention the dark, cryptic, storytelling tattoo's he has. Gorgeous.

That's one of the reasons why I fell for him. The other is believe it or not back then Randy used to be chill, he didn't have one night stands. In other words he wasn't a player. He was your typical teenage boy, who loved WWE as much as he loved his family. Goofy, funny, sweet, shy. Unlike now.

It seems like all he wants to do is find the next hot thing to fuck. Well hello! The next hot thing is right here, I'm just saying. I don't get why he has to find someone every night when he could have me every damn day, 24/7, 365 days a year.

I'm being friend zoned and it's not a good feeling.

"Mara are you listening to me?" Randy wrapped his arm around my shoulder and continued to walk down the long halls of the arena, awaiting Raw to start. I looked up and nodded.

"Yeah Ran, I was listening." I smiled and looked ahead. "Go on."

He smiled as well and unwrapped his arm from around me. He continued to tell me the story of how he met the whore I mean girl using his hands to make gestures and put emphasizes on certain words.

He was in mid-sentence when he stopped walking. I was so lost in thought it took me a while to realize that he had stopped walking and was about 10 paces behind me. I turned around and saw him frozen staring a head. I followed his glazed and noticed he was staring at the new diva on the roster. Hope is her name, just made it down here from ROH and she's starting a new story line with me next week.

"Who is that?" He asked pointing a finger at her.

"Hope, she's the new diva." I shrugged and turned to face him. My heart broke when I saw the way he was staring at her; I knew that face he was making too which killed me inside. He wanted to get in her pants.

"I want her." He whispered and begun to automatically walk down the hall she was in. He had his smooth walk, the walk of the player I like to call it. Let every girl know that he's here to fuck and leave if you're down for it.

Ugh. Asshole.

I stood at the end and watched the interaction. Noting ever move and facial expression made, especially the ones made by Hope. She gave him the cold shoulder and walked off with a annoyed look leaving Randy with his mouth wide open and arms out wide.

Mission failed.

Yeah I'm happy for that, but that would only make him try that much hard. He loves the challenge, but in the end he's gonna get what he wants.

I wonder what it would be like if I just submitted to Randy like that. Dropped everything I was doing, give up my time and needed sleep just to have a one night stand. Hmm.

Yeah never going to happen.

I'm the kind of person that likes to sit back and watch the magic happen, thought at the moment or anytime in the past or near future will the magic happen. I go with the flow, so when Randy's free a night I'll hang with him. We'd laugh, talk about our childhood and watch movies. I know everything about this man while on the other hand the women that he would try or have tried doesn't even know his name and age.

I hate that I stay up most nights alone in a hotel that's supposed to be shared knowing that Randy is somewhere else cuddling a girl he barely knows.

"She blew me off." He snickered as he walked back down the hall. I rolled my eyes and gave a nod hoping the eye roll went unseen. "I love that. I'm not going to stop 'til I get her."

…

He stayed true to his words. Every day for the past 4 months Randy had not given up trying to flirt and sweet talk Hope. Every time she would give him the cold shoulder, she yell at him, slap him, push him out of the way but he kept going back for more.

I unfortunately watched it all.

I haven't spent any time with Randy since that day. We would make plans to go out after the shows but he got caught up in something "important."

That pissed me off, almost being me to my boiling point. Me, his best friend since childhood couldn't even get time to spend with the all mighty player, player Randy Orton and other girls? They get all the time in the world with him. Making me the "unimportant" one. I'm nobody's back up plan, if you can't spend time with me and you know it, don't make plans with me and break by heart all over again.

What makes this worse is that he doesn't even know. He doesn't know how much this is hurting me, and he doesn't know that I'm in love with him. So I guess all of my complaining is invalid.

But that's beside the point; it's hurting me seeing him trying to get a piece of Hope's ass. It's hurting me hearing and listening about all the sluts the man had slept with. But it's only because he doesn't know when to stop. The man is really clueless, as smart as he plays in the ring it doesn't goes on outside of it. I could be falling off of a cliff and the man wouldn't even notice, but it's cute in a way.

But do you know how hard it is to go up to someone like him and blurt out "I love you Randall Keith Orton, this is really sudden but marry me!"

Really hard, 'cause all I'm going to get is the "Oh I don't feel that way, I think of you as a sister." Speech and I'm not emotionally ready for that.

"Mara!" Speak of the devil. I perked up in my seat and smiled as he came closer and closer to my table. He looked over his shoulder and slid into an empty seat. "I was wonderin' maybe we could hang later, like the old days. We haven't done that in a while huh?"

What type of crap is this? Who's pulling this prank? Are you even the real Randy...if that's your real name? Ok hidden cameras come on out, Ashton Kutcher where are you? I don't like this game, can I quit?

"Ra." Randy reached out and touched the back of my hand. A shiver ran down my spine, the first interaction between us in months. I looked into his eyes and was taken away when I noticed that his eyes were brimmed red. Alright seriously where's the hidden camera?

"Fine, my room after the show." Randy smiled brightly and pushed himself out of the chair.

"That's great." He turned on his heel and begun to walk back down the hall, slapping Hope's butt along the way.

I'm still waiting for those hidden cameras to pop out.

**-After the Show; Mara's Hotel room-  
**  
"Then she was like, 'wait, where are you going? I though you liked me?' And I was like 'That's the thing about me. I don't like, I just fuck.'" Randy laughed as he told me yet another story of some girl he slept with. This was like the 8th one tonight and I was really tired of it. We were watching a movie but one of the girls in the movie name was the name of a girl Randy dealt with.

I let it a sigh and rested my head on the backboard of the bed. When will this stop? Hopefully he'll wear himself out and fall asleep in the middle of the story.

My iPod that was playing on the dock had turned to a different song. A song that sort of described how I felt at the moment.

"White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on to long. Clench your jaw; I got another headache again tonight. Eyes on fire eyes on fire and they burn from all the tears, I've been cryin' I've been cryin' I've been dyin' over you. Tie a knot in the rope tryin' to hold tryin' to hold but there's nothing to hold so I let go." I started to hum along with the song, half listening to Randy's talk.

I just wish I could talk to him without bringing the girls he's been with in the conversation or talking about Hope. Let's talk about me and how I feel. Let's talk about our childhood, the old days, the times were I got to spend every waking moment laughing and smiling with him.

No longer are days like that. First time in a while since I've spent this kind of time with him and all he's doing is telling me stories I'm not in the mood to hear. I'm tired of it, and I wish giving up on loving him was as easy as walking out but it's not. I still love him and I always will, but loving him is paining.

"...Ra..." Randy touched my legs in a caring way. "Why are you crying?" He asked.

"It's nothing Ran." I sniffled as wipes my face clear of tears. "Go back to your story..."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you." He sat up and crawled to the head of the bed with me. "What's wrong?" I debated on rather to tell him the truth or telling him a lie. I want him to know how I feel but at the same time I don't.

"You'll never understand 'cause you've never been in love before." I looked down "You don't like, you fuck remember?"

"That doesn't mean I can't help." He sounded irritated. "Just tell me."

"Well there's this guy." I started "He used to be sweet, caring, and we used to spend all the time in the world together."

"Oh," he said under his breath "What happened to him?"

"He changed since I've met him." I shrugged "You see he's a good looking man, he has the body and all. I think he let his beauty get to his head. Now he had surrounded himself in this barrier, a barrier where he thinks he could get any woman he wants. Which he does. He could sweet talk them into bed with him, but the next morning he's starting all over again."

"He doesn't sound like a nice guy." Randy spoke up, resting on the headboard as well. "And you like him?"

"Love him." I smiled weakly and looked at the bedspread. "Besides all of that the guy is really nice. He's funny, he's there for me when I need him and he'll protect me with his life. We always hang out together and when times got rough, we'd joke about it to get us through." I chuckled "But now all we talk about is the girls he's been with. The women that he would try and how much he'd like to get into this new girls pants."

"Who's the new girl?" He asked looking at me with a serious face.

"The new girl...well she doesn't like him really." I looked up and stared at his facial expressions. "She pushes him away when he tries to talk to her. He even told me he wouldn't stop 'til he gets her." I looked back down and started to play with my fingers "but little does he know that when he tells me all of this, I'm hurting and when I see him flirt with another girl and bring them to his room, it kills me."

The room fell into silence. I don't know who thought of the saying 'Silence Is Golden.' because it's not. It could mean many things, for instance thinking too much or thinking too little. I shifted on the bed so that my legs danged off to the side.

This silence only told me that one, he was either thinking of what I just said or two, he's too lost in thinking about the next girl he'll get. I wasn't interested in staying any longer; maybe I could go somewhere else, maybe Hopes room. I don't care the faster I could get away from him the better.

I sat my feet on the ground and started to push myself off the bed, but Randy grabbed a hold of my wrist. I turned around, seeing him staring at me with sadden eyes.

"Ra..."

"The person you're talking about." He cut me off and let go of my wrist "Is me...isn't it?"

"Look Randy I..."

"I didn't know..." He cut me off again and looked down. "I feel so stupid. I should've known this all along." He mumbled under his breath. "I'm sorry."

"Randy you don't have to apologize..."

"I do. I've been cutting you off and only thinking about myself." He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head in them. "I've been a bad friend...and I wasn't thinking about how you felt. Normally I would know when a girl likes me, but I haven't been paying much attention or spending enough time with you to figure that." The sound of his voice was muffled by the fabric of his clothing "I swear if I would've known I would've stopped." He looked up and stared at me "Honestly I'm doing all of this to feel better about myself. Ever since Sam died," Sam is head dead wife by the way. "I've felt lost and going out picking up girls was the only way I felt whole. It doesn't, that's why I just keep going back."

"You had me Randy." I sat back on the bed and patted his back "I could've help you through this."

"Through sex?" He asked.

"Uh...no..." I cleared my throat "but through other ways. Remember that part when I said when times got rough we always joked about it to get us through?"

"Yeah..." He sniffled and looked up.

"Great, 'cause I got news for you buddy." I patted his back and gave a small smile.

"You're a slut." I chuckled "And there are thousands of women pregnant with your child."

He squinted his eyes. "I used condoms."

"That I poked holes through." I shrugged. He shot up and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?!" He yelled grabbing a hold of my shoulder "How could you do this to me! I thought you loved me! I didn't think you were the jealous type. Oh my god, I'm going to have to pay sooo much money because if you." He shook my shoulders ranting on and on.

"Randy..."

"I'm going to have Asian babies, Canadian babies... Oh my god!"

"Ran..." I held my hand out "I was just kidding." He let go of my shoulders and sighed. "I thought about it but I remember just how much I cared for ya."

"Well thanks." He chuckled and returned to his normal, original seat at the sprawled out at the foot of the bed. "Why don't we finish watching the movie, call in a pizza and party like it's 1999?"

"Like old times?" I asked folding my legs on the bed.

"Like old times." He repeated with a smile.

"No talking about girls?"

"No talking about girls." He gave a nod and grabbed the TV remote wiggling it around in his hand.

"I'm in."

* * *

After that night Randy only slept with girls about once a month. It's not what I wanted but it's better than sleeping with them every day. He also gave up chasing around Hope. She slapped him one day and challenged him to a match, stating if she won he'd have to leave her alone and if he won she'd go on one date with him.

The woman kicked his ass.

I never found out how Randy felt about me, but in a way I'm glad he didn't respond. At least I get to spend more time with him now right? Our nights and days together had gone back to being like they were when we were kids, goofing around and talking about our futures and dreams. Not to mention I love the way he looks at me now and gives me his undivided attention.

"She's a cutie..." Randy whispered following a woman with large breast with his eyes.

"Randy..." I pushed his shoulder and groaned.

"What? It's a new month which means a new girl." He stood up from the bench and dog whistled the girl, chasing after her just to catch up.

I chuckled as I watched him use his moves and looks to flirt with the woman. Same old moves, different Randy.

This is what I get for falling in love with a player.


End file.
